The Ghoul Against The Devil
by AceofSpadez6969
Summary: This is the story of are favorite boy Kaneki ,trying to live his 'peaceful' life after what had happened 2 months ago. As he thinks that he is finally free from his so called nature , he ends up in the land of Dxd. Will he adapt to his surroundings or will he go even further as he becomse more of a vicios monster compared to his old self...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: I am a Monster**_

* * *

I do not own High school DXD or Tokyo Ghoul so chill...

* * *

 _ **" I am a Ghoul..."**_ Those were the words that made him regret everything he did so far. If only he hadn't spoken of those words at that time...

He slowly kept on moving in a straight line, carrying his now dead best friend in his arms. Each time the young boy took a step , he left a small blood trace on the snow. As the white haired boy looked at his friend...

 ** _"_** _Can we go home now."_

Those were the last words of his beloved friend . The words that he knew that would haunt him forever. If only he had noticed sooner. If only he hadn't expected his Ghoul side...but it was too late now. He was dead now. There was no changing that. So he did the last thing he could do for his friend... and that was going home...

As he kept on walking through the CCG members and the armored trucks , carrying his dead friend , you could see that the white haired boy was crying as well as smiling in a soft way. If you looked at the boys human eye you could see tears but from his other eye you could see a kakugan and each drop of tear was blood instead of water.

As a helicopter flew around him holding a large beam of light on to the white haired boy , he stopped about 10 to 15 meters away from a man that was carrying a golden suitcase. As the man stared at the boy that was standing in front of him , he could see that they looked so much alike. It's was like he could see himself in the boy in front of him.

Kaneki crouched on to the ground, slowly put his friend down in a peaceful way . As they both looked at each other the man in front of him opened his suitcase , releasing a sharp but thin sword that was made out of a kagune. When Kaneki saw the sword , he did nothing. He just stood in the same spot looking at the man in front of him keeping his soft smile that showed no signs of fading away.

The man started walking towards Kaneki, slowly picking up speed until he dashed with all his strength stabbing the white haired boy in the eye...

* * *

Kaneki instantly woke up in a panic , holding his black t-shirt that he was wearing as he realized it was just another dream of that time. As he slowly calmed down , he stayed in the same position that he woke up as his bangs was covering his grey eyes. It had been 2 months since that time yet the nightmares wouldn't stop coming. Each time he saw the same dream, he felt anger. Not to the person that had killed him but to himself.

As the white haired boy stayed in the same position for 2 to 3 minutes, his alarm clock went off. It was always like this. The same routine every day. As he got out of bed ,taking of his shirt that he slept with , he slowly lied on to the ground and started doing push ups. After each push-up he kept on doing it faster and faster until he felt like he was going to break, keeping the same speed for 10 minutes and finishing his daily routine by pushing himself off of the ground with all his remaining strength, doing a back flip and landing on his two feet.

As he finished his exercise, he lied down on to the ground and started looking up at the ceiling. Because he always woke up early in the morning from the nightmares, he tried to spend his time by working out. He couldn't go back to sleep as well because he knew he would just wake up the same way.

" Well.. I better start getting ready to school " he said as he got off the ground and started heading to the shower.

* * *

 **(Flashback; 2 months earlier/ after the fight)**

As Kaneki 's eyes slowly opened , the only thing he could see was the dark blue sky. He was still half conscious so he couldn't move or look around were he was . As he slowly became conscious he quickly got up and started looking around trying to understand were the hell he was . He obviously wasn't dead and he knew that it wasn't the same place that he had fought against the guy with the golden suitcase.

When he was fighting against the CCG it was snowing and he was in the 20th yard but now he was in a forest and there was no sign of a single snow pile. Plus it didn't even looked like it was winter.

He was so confused. Nothing added up. As he tried to think about a way how he got were he was now, he could hear a large crowd of people very close to him. He knew that that the most important thing he needed was information. Information about were the hell he was.

Why was he in the middle in the forest?

Where was Anteiku?

Was his friends dead?

He had so many questions but no answers… He needed answers, so he started making his way towards the crowd.

As he got closer to the noise, he jumped up in to one of the trees and started looking around at the surrounding area . İt was packed with people and was not even similar to Tokyo. He wanted to go down there and ask someone about his we're bouts .But he knew he couldn't just go down there because he was still wearing his battel suite and his one eyed mask.

If anyone were to see him like that , they would just get scared and call the CCG to handle it . So he did what anyone else would had done if they were in his situation...and that was find dark place with no people . As he thought about what to do , he slowly started making his way through alleyways and dark places so he couldn't be seen.

While he was making his way through an alleyway , he saw a man with blood all over him, holding a gun in his hands and in front of him laid a dead women that looked to be shot 2 times through the chest.

Kaneki thought of this as a chance to get some clothes AND a good meal. HELL he needed it . He was already felling hell since he hadn't eaten anything since the raid that happened in the 20th yard and just by looking a the dead body he could feal saliva dripping down from his mouth.

After 30 second or so , Kaneki slowly started moving towards the guy that was still looking at the dead women. As the white haired boy got out of the shadows, smiling and drooling like a maniac, the bloody man felt as shiver going down his spine. It was like the masked boy in front of him was not human . As he slowly got closer the man started pointing his gun towards Kaneki.

 _" The hell do you want kid. You want to end up like that bitch too."_ The man shouted as he pointed his gun towards the boy. As the man was about to shoot the masked boy vanished in an instant. _"The hell !?"_ The guy shouted as he felt someone punching him in the stomach . The force of the punch was so much that it ended up sending the guy flying as he smashed in to one of the brick walls, making a large amount of dust.

As the dust faded away, Kaneki could see that the man was still conscious but he knew that he had definitely broken some of the mans ribs, making him unable to move for the moment.

As the man saw the insane boy walking towards him he started panicking but before he could cry out for help, Kaneki put his finger on the mans lips , getting closer to his ear as he whispered **_''SHHHHH''..._**

 _''İf you answer my questions i will let you go''_ said Kaneki.

 _''What if i refuse...''_ the guy said in pain. As the white haired boy heard what the man said he started to smile like a mad man getting closer to his face as he spoke in a dark and unpleasant voice.

 _ **''I WOULDN'T WANNA SPOIL THE FUN PART , NOW WOULD I''**_

The man got terrified of the answer the white haired boy had gave and started answering Kaneki's questions.

Kaneki started by asking were he was and if how far away was he from Tokyo.

 _"The hell is Tokyo. "_ the man said as he cringed in pain.

 _"Ok...then do you know what a ghoul is."_ the boy said to the man.

 _"I have no idea what your talking about "_ the guy responded

Kaneki then realized that he was no longer in his own world. It was obvious as day. İf he was in his own World , it was impossible for the man not to know what Tokyo and a ghoul is …its impossible not to know.

 _"One last thing…"_ Kaneki whispered in to the mans ear while cracking his middle finger _**"Are you afraid of death"**_ The boy said in an insane voice and before the guy could scream Kaneki broke the guys neck like it was butter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After some time Kaneki got out of the ally way and in to the crowed with blue jeans and a black cool looking t-shirt while wearing a long gray coat that looked quite good on him. The guy that he killed had a backpack too so he could put his mask , battel suit, and the left-overs of the woman and the man he had killed .

If it was his old self he would had felt bad for killing someone but he knew that he had changed quite a lot since he excepted his ghoul side. Plus because of fucking Jason, he now was a lot and i mean a lot more cruller when he was in a fight and likes ' having fun' with his pray before he killed them off. It was like he was now a broken toy that frequently switched between his soft hearted self and his insane self.

But know it was different. He wanted to start a new life. With no investigators or Aogari . He wanted to go to school like old times. So he rented a place with the Money he got from the guy he had killed and went too a school that was very close to the new place that he rented. The school was called 'Kuou Acadamy' and looked huge. From the information he had got from his surroundings , this school was first an all girls school but now boys could sign up to.

As the white haired boy looked at the Academy, remembering the fun he had with Hide, a old man came up to him as he spoke in a soft and warm way.

 _"Are you interested in transferring young man "_ said the old man.

 _" Well...actually yes. I wanted to talk to the principle so I could transfer here and start tomorrow."_ Kaneki said in a happy voice as he made a fake smile.

 _''Well son your actually talking to him right now. You look like an high school students, plus are male numbers were low this year dont we go to my office and talk about this in a more personal space. ''_ said the old man as they started making there way towards the principles office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the young boy made his way through the school Kaneki could see a lot of girls looking at him and talking. But what they didn't know was that because he wasn't human, he had better hearing and that he could hear everything they were saying. As he strated listening to them...

 _"Whose the new guy"_ said one of the girls in an interested way.

 _"Don't know but he looks so cute..i wonder if hes transferring"_ said the girls friend

 _"Even thought his hear is white, hes looks so handsome. İf he is transferring i call dips''_ said another girl as they started to argue against who gets him first.

After what kaneki heard he stopped listening to the girls conversation and just kept on walking. He wasnt interested in making a girl friend what so ever. He just wanted to have a new life but he doubted that could have one after what he was. He was a monster ,a beast. Everyone was afraid of him were he came from . Hell even Aogari knew if someone was talking behind his back, they wouldn't have a minute left to live.

When they arrived to the principles office Kaneki made his transfer to 'Kuou Acadamy' as a high school student. Even thought he went to university. But who could had blame him , he looked like he was still a high school stodent and he knew that they wouldn't have believed him , if he even we're to say that he went to university. So he went with being a high school student and started his new life from that point forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 ** __Chapter End__**

 **A/N;** _Hello everybody . If you are reading this then that means you have reached the end of the first chapter. I really hoped you enjoyed what I rote and if I made any mistakes or you have an interesting idea about this story let me know in the reviews. I read every single one of them so don't worry I GOT THIS. If you liked the story feel free to like and favorite as well. My goal is to get +30 likes and +50 follows with +30 reviews in this story. This is my second fanfic by the way, so it might not be that perfect and if your interested feel free to check out my first fanfic Tokyo Ghoul X Dungeon ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatte Iru Darou ka ( supper long name, holly shit that was hard to write) Anyway guys, I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Unforgotten**

* * *

 **A/N:Guess who's back,back,back...back again... No?..ok I know I deserve to get shot or jump of a cliff for not posting. I had exams for 2 weeks and I still have more so yeahhhh. Anyway I hope you enjoy this fanfic.**

* * *

I do not own High school DXD or Tokyo Ghoul so chill...

* * *

As the white haired boy got out of his room with an emotionless face, you could see that he was wearing a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and had a white towel around his neck, leaving his upper body uncovered. Even though he didn't look like someone that was strong from the outside, he had quite a fit and nicely shaped body from the workout he did in the morning.

As the white haired boy slowly mad his way to the kitchen, passing through the living room , you could see that he didn't have anything in sort of value in the place he had rented and he didn't really care what he had .It wasn't like he was going to complain anyway. It was just a plane and simple place that almost looked exactly the same as his old place at Tokyo before the 'ghoul' incident happened.

When he finally made his way to the kitchen he immediately went to the fridge, putting his hand on the handle and opening it, making the fridges inside light he looked at the what was remaining ,he realized that he was low on his food stalk. _"Damit"_ he said in a low voice.

This was the sixth time he had to go hunting ever since he moved in. Normally when a ghoul feeds on one body ,they can live for 2 months without eating but for some reason Kaneki could only last a week. Was it because of Rise being a bind-eater or was it because his body simply needed more.

As he stared at what was left with emotionless eyes.. _'I better go hunting today. '_ he said to himself as he took out the remaining meet that was sitting in the fridge, putting it on a plate and started eating it bit by bit. When the meat entered his mouth he could taste the sweetness of the blood that was coming from the meat, scattering through his mouth. It was like eating a five stared dish made from a professional chef.

Of course he did not forget that it was human meat but as time past he had goten used to it. As he finished his food ,leaving not a single pice, he slowly got up and started to make his way to the kitchens sink to clean up. As he washed his face he realized that it was already 8: 50 . 'Shit..at this rate I'm going to be late to school if I take the normal rout . I guess I'll stick to the rooftops.' He thought to himself as he grabbed a clean shirt that was lying on the couch and quickly made his way out of the house.

* * *

Each time he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he started to remember the times, when he was in high school at his previous world. At that time it was quite hard for him to adapt to his surroundings . When he first started high school , he struggled a lot because he was all alone . Sometimes it was really hard for him to go back and live in an empty house that contained such tragic memories that was left from his parents . The only support he had at that time, was his best friend Hide...

The second he remembered his old friends name, he kept on remembering the mistakes that he made, over and over and over again. It was like an infinite loop of disspear and hatred. Nothing more, nothing less.

If he had just realized sooner that his friend was hurt maybe he could had saved him but now he was gone. At that time his own carelessness was the reason he was weak. Ever since the tragic day he lost his friend , he kept on blaming himself.

As the young boy kept on moving, remembering the good times he had with his beloved friend, he was cut off by the school bell ringing. With an immediate reaction _" Oh I'm already hear"_ Kaneki said to himself as he stopped a few building away from his schools entrance. Without loosing any time Kaneki jumped down in to an alleyway , landing in a perfect balance and swiftly started making his way in to Kuou Acadamy.

* * *

 **(After school)**

'Finallyyyy' he thought to himself as he let out a long yawn that made him feel a little more relaxed. It wasn't like school bothered him, he just thought that it was very boring do to the fact that he already done all of this ages ago.

As he got up leaving out a long yawn, he could see that six girls were looking at him. Some of them had were looking at him with an interested way as for the rest were looking at him in a shy way, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible. The young white haired boy knew what was going to happen next...

Without any hesitation Kaneki quickly started walking towards the door to avoid any kind of attention but just as he was about to get out of the class one of the six girls that was looking at him quickly ran in front of him as she accidentally fell on to the ground in result of blocking his way from getting out. 'Shit.. I was too late' he thought to him self as he put on his kind and peaceful smile, offered a hand to the girl that had just fell on to the ground.

 _"Owwww"_ the girl said with an adorable voice as she realized that the white haired boy was trying give her a hand.

 _"Are you ok... That looked like quite the fall"_ said Kaneki as he gave a heart worming smile.

 _"Oh I'm fine, just a little clumsy"_ said the girl as she took the white haired boys hand, giving a cute smile.

" _You should be a lot more carful, I wouldn't want someone as cute as you harming her self"_ he said with a kind smile as it made the girls face turn bright red.

 _"Anyway I have to be somewhere, I'm probably already late."_ He said as he gave another heart warming smile. _" See you around"_ he added as he quickly left the classroom running threw the hall until he reached outside the outside of the school building.

'Good thing I ended it there before her friends came in' Kaneki sighted as he walked outside of the school building, taking in the fresh air.

Just as the white haired boy started walking outside ,he could see three boys trying too look in to a hole that probably ended in the girls dressing room. ' Ehh not my problem if they get caught.' He thought to himself as he was about to leave until he saw one of the boys face. The boy was of average height with short brown hair and had light brown eyes. He was wearing a red shirt on top of his school uniform and looked a little stupid from afar.

'Isn't that Issei from my class' he thought to himself' as he moved closer to the trio, only grabbing Issei from his uniform and pushing him back with a small amount of force that made him fall on his butt.

 _"What the hell "_ the perverted boy said out loud to see who dared to interfere with his...research but was immediately cut off by the white haired boy using his right hand by putting one of his fingers on his lips and counting down down from five with the other.

The second his fingers hit zero Issei could hear screams coming from his friends that were trying to peak. Issei quickly turned around to see his friends surrounded by the same girls they were just peaking at.

 _"Wow, that was close. Thanks for saving me back there"_ Issei said as he turned around hopping to get a better look at the character that saved him from a serious beating but was shocked to see no one there...

* * *

 _"I should had just left him. Why did I even bother"_ he said to himself as he gave out a loud sign.

 _"This is just being a long and troublesome day and I still need to go hunting."_ He said in a low voice but was immediately driven out of thought when he felt like someone was watching him. Normally he wouldn't had cared but the presence he felt was different. It was like the person that was looking at him was not human or a ghoul but something else.

As the white haired boy took a few more steps,stoping a few meters out of the schools entrance, he slowly turned to the left and looked up to one of the old school buildings window to only see a red haired girl staring at him. Kaneki looked at the girl with blank eyes and an emotionless face as he examined the girls appearance a little more, then turned around and kept on walking.

It was like the thing that happened seconds ago hadn't even happened but at that time they just couldn't see it. The white haired boy was shaking . Not because he was scared, no... He was shaking from excitement.

 _ **"Looks like this is going to be fun"**_ the white haired boy said as cracked his index finger slowly leaving the school...

* * *

 **_Chapter End** **_**

 **A/N; Hello everybody . If you are reading this then that means you have reached the end of the second chapter. I really hoped you enjoyed what I rote and if I made any mistakes or you have an interesting idea about this story let me know in the reviews. Anyway I would like to say thank you for all the support you guys gave 40+ favs and 60 followers... Like holy crap, that was my aim for the hole fanfic. I just wanted to thank every single one of you for support all of you gave and wrote on the reviews. I would like to say this again if you enjoyed this chapter give it a favorite, it really helps me out to write more and try to do my best. Anyway guys, I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace!**


End file.
